zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SZALONE GONCIO - Zapytaj Beczkę 97
Opis odcinka Krzysztof Gonciarz odpowiada na pytania internautów. Jednogłośna Opinia 37 mln internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i KUP WEBSHOWS! "ŚMIEc to towja matke" - Steve Jobs. Pytania *Krzysiu skąd bierzesz tak dobre pomysły na odpowiedzi :D Pozdrawiam - Michał Iwański *Jak gasisz światło gdy masz zajęte ręce? Bo ja gdy niosę zupę to gaszę światło czołem. - vinteeed *Gonker, walenie konia to rękoczyn czy rękodzieło? - Kazuto Kirigaya *Czy kiedy byłabym obojniakiem i podobały by mi sie dziewczyny to byłabym lezbijką? - Julia Szeląg *Krzysiu, w 7 odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę, mówiłeś o zmianie wyglądu w sytuacjach awaryjnych. Podkład uplastyczniający twarz i te sprawy. No wszystko spoko, ale czemu nie wytłumaczyłeś jak powrócić do normalnego, naturalnego wyglądu? I co, teraz tak siedzę od prawie 4 lat z inną twarzą... Może najwyższy czas na drugi poradnik?! - Damian Klawikowski *Co jesli Gonciarz manipuluje naszymi umysłami, naszym postrzeganiem rzeczywistosci ? Moze On w cale nie jest tym za kogo go uwazamy, za kogo sie podaje? A jak wy postrzegacie Gonciarza lub tego który sie za "Gonciarza" podaje? Kim ty wogole jestes Krzysiu? - Krzychu Amelinium *Krzysiu, wypowiedz się, proszę na temat "Szalonego Tokio". To teraz gorący temat, głównie za Twoją sprawą. Zdecydowana większość widzów krytykuje ten program, a Twoją serię podróżniczą z Japonii stawia jako niedościgniony wzór. Moim skromnym zdaniem mają rację, ale to nieistotne. Może mimo wszystko udało Ci się znaleźć w tym programie jakieś pozytywne strony? - xoAyame *Gonkers, gdzie spędza facet urodziny? :D . . . . . . . . . urodziny! - Ja Cek *Krzysiu dlaczego mi się przyśniłeś i "uczyłeś mnie" gadać po niemiecku? Bardziej zrozumiałe byłoby gdyby to był japoński, ale nie! Stałeś nade mną i szprechałeś a ja wrzeszczałam żebyś przestał O.o - Agnieszka *Krzysiu, a czemu się pocisz? - mega froyo *Krzysiu na końcu ostatniego odcinka przerobiłeś wiersz "Pamiętajcie o ogrodach" czy znasz jakieś inne przeróbki innych wierszy? ¡Gonkers! - Play Games SP.Z.O.O *CZAS NA CHAMSKĄ REKLAME!! polecam książkę krzysztofa bo jest zajebista! - Mortal Kombat *Ciężko się nauczyć japońskiego? - pixtrvsh *Ten żart z elektronem... Genialny. Jeśli pomyśleliście "O kurwa jaki suchar, ja pierdole." no to SORRY KURWA - UŚWIADAMIAM WAS - ten żart ma sens. I jest w chuj śmieszny. - Przymulony *Dałam ci łapkę w górę, ale kocham cię tylko połową serca :/ - assay *Gonciarz powiedz coś o zespole Aspergera xD ja go mam - Plaga Kosmiczny *Zawsze starasz sie powiedzieć cos śmiesznego , może dla odsmiany zasmuc nas jakimś faktem, powiedz cos wzruszajacego, wycisnij z nas łzy. Uwolnij morze lez! XD (iksde) - Damian K. *Ruchałem osła. - Kacper Kubica *TWOJ TEKST JEST REAKCJA NA UPADEK TWOJEJ EGO STRUKTURY. BUDZISZ SIE Z HIPNOZY. TVGRY-POLSKOJAPONIA-CEBURACTWO-PYTANIA-ODPOWIEDZI FILMY GONCIARZA W HIPNOZIE NA ZIEMI SA ILUZJAMI-GDYZ ZIEMIA JEST ILUZJA&NIE ISTNIEJE W WYMIARZE RZECZYWISTOWSCI. W tym procesie nie ma rozmow. To co czujesz teraz i Twoje mysli sa fazami procesu. To jest proces ktory prowadzi do upadku Twojej Ego struktury. Znajdziesz sie w wymiarze rzeczywistosci gdzie jest wiedza o wszystkim we Wszechswiecie Struktura Ego manifestuje w Twoich tekstach swoj sklad w procesie oslabiania. Pozdrawiam I co teraz Krzysiu? - Tymoteusz Juras *Krzysiu, czy tylko ja mam czasem takie wrażenie, że robię źle podstawowe czynności takie jak używanie gąbki podczas kąpieli? Mam takie wrażenie, że gdybym to skonfrontował z innymi ludźmi to wyszedłbym na dziwaka tak samo jest np. z odkurzaniem. - don spirytus *Czy jeśli dziewczyna która mi się podoba bez przerwy wypiera się przy innych że ja jej się podobam to znaczy że faktycznie się jej podobam? - Bartek "Bekaszon" Kuś *Krzysiu dlaczego YouTuberów ciągle oczerniają innych YouTuberów ja np. gimper twój kanał albo Buny_ku oczerniła jaką tam grupę YouTuberów ze zależy im tylko na kasie - kiliman jaro *Dobra, koniec, dosyć tego. Przez 96 odcinków czekałem, aż któraś z osób oglądających ten program zada to pytanie i los jakby ze mnie zadrwił. Więc dobrze zaloguje się i sam zadam to pytanie, mianowicie; czy od siedzenia rozszerza się dupsko? - Modżo Faca *Krzysiu, dawaj jakiś kawał :p - Kamila kamilakamila Podkład muzyczny *'Otis McDonald - Fingers' (intro) *Jazz in Paris - Media Right Productions *John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Dub Mix) (Gonkers) *Scattle - Bloodline (gdy Cebulak mówi, żeby pora zacząć nazywać Zapytaj Beczkę programem polskojęzycznym) *Jingle Punks - The Driving Force (dramatyczna muzyka po pytaniu "A czemu się pocisz?") *The Green Orbs - Rainy Day Games *John Deley and the 41 Players - Almost A Year Ago (podkład do wzruszającej historii Krzysia) *György Ligeti, The Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (2001: A Space Odyssey OST) (podkład przy pytaniu o ego strukturze) *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades Dodatkowe informacje * Krzysztof na początku śpiewa "woop, woop, that's the sound of da police" - zaczerpnął ten fragment z utworu KRS One - Sound Of Da Police. * Krzysztof wypowiada po niemiecku następujące zwroty: ** Donnerwetter! ** Schnittlauch! ** Ich habe Durchfall! ** Adele lebt in einem Altersheim. Trotzdem ist sie nicht allein ** Kein Geld für Irokesen! * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do dokumentu Szalone Tokio, który został wyemitowany w TVN Style. * Jest to ostatni regularny odcinek przed drugą serią Zastępstw w programie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem